24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rose0056/Great hatred was reported
But you did not think that I have this grass snake to turn around one day, I would like to thank you, it is your daughter sake of me. "The hands of the sword struggling to throw the ball, sword deep into a stone, often Xiao broke shouted:" Master, leave this sword again for junior sister apprentice choose a Chenglongkuaixu, wedding day, please do not forget to drink a bowl of my brothers wedding . "Whistle loudly, ran near MIGHTY often Xiao flying horse, his back laughing, ten years ago, the snow was finally replaced by the blood of his blood enemy, MIGHTY act swiftly gone missing. Chen Hongren looking at the floor of the dead overwhelmed, Chen Xia cried: "Dad, are you. "Chen Hongren, after all, is an old traveler, teeth and said:" Xia children assured that sooner or later this Nitu died in the hands shangqinggong, we went to shangqinggong go. "Tidy up Ganben shangqinggong daughter ready for revenge. Great hatred was reported, and often extremely fun Xiao heart of deep-seated yearning lover Chen Xia has nothing to nostalgia, but a feeling that is destined to be printed on the heart, unforgettable. MIGHTY often felt Xiao mood, Sahua than, as if to congratulate Xiao Chang. Chang Xiao sighed:. "MIGHTY, hatred is reported, I am afraid I can not live long, and kill so many people, my life can be sure, take things one step" after a battles, Chang Xiao some hunger , went straight to the nearby towns. After the city first find restaurants, MIGHTY still keep eating and drinking together often Xiao, Xiao told folks often move the tables and chairs outside, along with MIGHTY eating. Very happy to eat this meal, when the bill was found Xiao often has little silver hands, and this is before the revenge, life and death hangs in the balance, caused a lot of money. After checkout, Xiao often amble in the streets, wondering where neighborhood some silver. Some people face when walking down the salute, but it was a beggar, Xiao often put out the remaining handful of coins, beggars but shook his head:. "Heroes, villains are not begging, recruited me with your life," Chang Xiao Kui follow segment business, rivers and lakes have heard of beggars, the forces are not small. Then nodded: "leading the way." Beggar leading the way, came to a dilapidated Temple, MIGHTY refused to stay on the outside, followed by regular Xiao door. Hospital in a square table after table of a brawny, bones strong, thick eyebrows, Baoquan salute:. "Warrior Sit down," Chang Xiao nodded seated, brawny yourself first: "The next is recruited Ding Jinbao local beggars. " After registration Chang Xiao asked: "what is going on with the church recruited?" Ding Jin Bao smile: "men report it, found a rare horse Lucky, please warrior came intention is to buy a BMW, will see the warrior describe refused to sell, on when . acquainted with a "Xiao Chang nodded:" So, MIGHTY worth more than one hundred and two thousand, no wonder recruited tempted "Ding Jin Bao smile:." the original is MIGHTY, even strong highly commendable and I can not afford to sell "two chat, Ding Jin Bao Xiao Chang asked origins, often reluctant to talk about the past Xiao Ding Jinbao change the subject, suddenly a frown, smiled and said: "So warrior entering the arena." Xiao often wondered and asked: "? recruited turns out," Ding Jinbao explained: "Your Excellency, with her Xuexing Qi, will have just killed a man, if it is an old traveler, long ago replaced the clothes." Chang Xiao nodded:. "I forgot." Ding Jinbao removed from the political arena for many years, often seen Xiao skill class, interested knot satisfied, often Xiao knife in view of ruined breeze, want to find a mouthful knife in her hand, no silver, just to have this opportunity, so tentative and said: "in the next sac shy ?, to find here a note Wealth, recruited could help "Ding Jin Bao laughed:" This is what is difficult arena rules, I am responsible for providing news, tipped off, and afterwards to be divided into three "Chang Xiao rejoicing, full of promise?. Ding Jin Bao said: "there are a local bully, rob female male hegemony, amassed numerous gold and silver, hand-eye sky, no one dare to offend. Category:Blog posts